Blood in the rain
by Meyenne
Summary: Deux cents ans après son départ, Caroline repart à la recherche de Klaus pour venger celui qu'elle à choisi à sa place. Trouveront-ils les meurtriers, et le vrai responsable de ce meurtre ? Mais plus important encore, Klaus réussira-t-il à conserver l'humanité de Caroline ? Suite de Devil May Care. Klaus/Caroline et un peu de Kol/Bonnie
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Pour ceux qui découvrent cette fiction pour la première fois, je pense important de préciser qu'il s'agit en fait de la suite de ma fiction Devil may care. Cette première fiction était basée sur le Kol/Bonnie ainsi que sur le Enzo/Caroline/Klaus. Pour la faire courte, pour ceux qui ne veulent pas la lire mais qui veulent lire cette suite, Kol a fini avec Bonnie et Caroline a choisi Enzo, mais ce dernier vient de mourir. La fiction se situe deux ans plus tard que la première, donc deux cents ans après la série.

Voilà pour les informations à ce sujet. Et sans préambule, le premier chapitre !

**Chapitre 1 - Devil's eyes **

Le vent soufflait dans les branches des arbres du jardin voisin. Les volets claquaient sous sa puissance. Dans la petite chambre d'hôtel de la rue principale de la petite ville d'Harrison, une jeune fille blonde, seule dans son lit, se tournait et se retournait dans son sommeil. La tempête qui soufflait au dehors n'était rien comparée à celle qui soufflait dans son esprit.

« Enzo... » murmurait-elle.

Un cri, un souffle, une torture.

Tout avait été si beau, si bien. Elle avait été tellement heureuse. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire comme une idiote. Bonnie et Kol avaient voulu partir de leur côté pour une sorte de lune de miel vampirique. Au début, Caroline s'était dit, un peu tristement, que c'était la vie, qu'il fallait qu'elle se fasse une raison. Puis, au fil des jours, elle avait compris que c'était son bonheur aussi. Ils avaient vu tant de paysage à couper le souffle, en tête à tête. Deux cents ans. Cela avait fait deux ans qu'ils avaient été ensemble. Enzo était devenu une partie d'elle. Et elle de lui.

Lorsqu'il avait voulu lui montrer les paysages hauts en relief des Appalaches, lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvé au beau milieu de cette forêt, avec lui, elle en avait même oublié que, peut-être c'était là que Tyler était allé lorsqu'il l'avait abandonnée, tant d'années auparavant. Elle ne s'était souvenue que vaguement de son visage. Tant de temps avait passé.

Soudain, les feuilles vertes et brunes tourbillonnèrent autour de Caroline et le ciel devint rouge. Un rouge ocre. Un rouge sang. Les grognements des loups se mêlèrent au souffle du vent dans une de leurs litanies mortuaires.

« Enzo... » murmura-t-elle à nouveau, la sueur perlant sur son front alors qu'elle se tournait encore une fois.

« Cours, » lui avait-il ordonné d'une voix paniqué. Elle entendait encore sa voix dans son esprit, clair comme du cristal. Cours... Un ordre. Une priorité.

« Non. » avait-elle répondu. Elle se souvenait vaguement d'avoir argumenté. Elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé seul là-bas. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne voulait pas. Il avait insisté. Elle l'avait supplié. Il lui avait promis de revenir et, après un baiser qu'il lui rappelait douloureusement un adieu, elle était partie. Sauf que c'était Enzo. Et qu'elle s'était retournée. Juste assez pour voir son corps démembré par des crocs venimeux dans un cri d'agonie.

Caroline se réveilla en sursaut. Les draps miteux qui irritaient sa peau tombèrent autour de ses hanches. Sa vision était floue. Son esprit ne semblait apte à se concentrer que sur le cri qui résonnait encore dans ses oreilles. Un cri rauque. Un cri d'agonie. Un cri qu'elle n'aurait jamais souhaité entendre. Mais c'était trop tard. Trop tard. Il était mort. Et elle était seule.

« Enzo... » murmura-t-elle encore. La voix brisée par des larmes trop souvent versée.

La jeune fille, du moins jeune en apparence, releva ses genoux et y appuya sa tête avant de fondre une fois encore en sanglot.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Caroline trouva enfin la force de relever la tête, le jour s'était levé. Elle regarda le soleil illuminer sa chambre sans vraiment le voir. Cela faisait deux mois. Deux mois qu'elle errait sans savoir où aller. Sans savoir qui elle était. Ce qu'elle allait devenir. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de gens qu'elle aimait. Beaucoup trop. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était encore différent. Un nouveau type de douleur. Encore plus inimaginable que les autres. Elle avait perdu sa mère, son père, le temps lui avait enlevé Matt. Et tant d'autres... Tellement d'autres... Mais malgré cela, elle avait toujours su qu'elle allait perdre ceux qu'elle avait perdus. Certes, la plupart beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. Mais le temps aurait inévitablement fait son œuvre. Enzo, en revanche. Enzo était censé être immortel. Elle n'avait jamais même ne serait-ce qu'envisagé son éternité sans lui. Séparés peut-être, mais pas par la mort. Et encore, rien que l'idée de ne plus être avec lui lui avait semblé parfaitement ridicule. Et pourtant...<p>

La jeune fille se releva péniblement et alla se doucher. Sa condition de vampire était devenue une malédiction. Elle, à qui on avait si souvent reproché d'être trop humaine, sentait son humanité lui glisser entre les doigts à mesure que les cris résonnaient dans sa tête. Elle faisait de son mieux pour la conserver. Elle pensait à Bonnie, à Kol... Si elle avait su qu'un jour ce serait la pensée de Kol qui la maintiendrait humaine.

Caroline soupira. Son meilleur moyen de rester elle-même était de s'accrocher à ce qui faisait sa personnalité. Alors que l'eau coulait contre sa peau d'ivoire, elle tenta d'ignorer les cris et de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle avait été. Elle avait eu besoin de toujours tout planifier.

_Il ne me reste plus qu'à planifier ma propre éternité seule,_ pensa-t-elle avec un détachement qui l'effraya.

Cependant, elle n'était pas seulement détachée. Et c'était surtout ça qui la terrifiait. La journée, la douleur et le chagrin s'écartaient pour laisser la place à l'orage. Un orage de violence. Son sang criait vengeance. Et son caractère faisait qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de planifier sa vengeance.

Des loups-garous les avaient attaqués en plein jour. Des loups-garous. Pas des hybrides. Quelle qu'aient été leurs raisons et quels qu'aient été leurs moyens, un seul nom raisonnait dans la tête du vampire.

Klaus.

Il était le seul à pouvoir l'aider. Le seul à pouvoir fournir son sang pour la soigner si jamais un des animaux la mordait. Elle avait d'abord voulu se jeter dans la mêlée, mourir avec Enzo, sans réfléchir, juste pour ne plus souffrir. Elle ne l'avait pas fait. Il ne l'aurait pas voulu. Il l'aurait maudit. Et son sacrifice aurait été vain. Elle avait donc fui. Elle s'était forcée à prendre chaque inspiration, à boire chaque goutte de sang alors que son esprit devenait de plus en plus flou. Elle passait ses journées à penser à sa vengeance et ses nuits à pleurer ce qui était perdu à jamais.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve Klaus. Dans quelques jours, elle serait à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

* * *

><p>Caroline entra dans un des nombreux magasins de sorcellerie du Vieux Carré, les sourcils froncés. Une jeune fille brune et voluptueuse attendait derrière le comptoir.<p>

« Je cherche Klaus, l'hybride Originel. Il me faut un sort de localisation. » annonça-t-elle de but en blanc.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette maudite ville durant les derniers siècles mais les demeures des Mikaelsons étaient vides. Et vu la poussière, ils avaient quitté les lieux depuis longtemps. Cependant, personne ne semblait savoir où. Elle avait interrogé des vampires du coin. Une bande de voyous sans bague de jour. Les seuls qui semblaient encore présent dans le vieux Carré. Personne ne connaissait de Klaus, d'Elijah ni même de Marcel... En dernier ressort, Caroline s'était tournée vers les sorcières. Jusque-là, aucune n'avait coopéré. Apparemment, le nom de Niklaus Mikaelson était redevenu tabou. Un mythe.

« L'hybride originel ? » demanda la gamine en retour. Elle retint un rire. « Je suis désolée mais je ne fais pas de sort pour repérer ce qui n'existe pas. »

Caroline soupira.

« Ecoute, je ne sais pas qui, je suis doucement en train de perdre le peu de compassion qui me reste pour les humains. Je me suis retenue toute la semaine mais si tu ne me réponds pas, je vais te tuer doucement et douloureusement. »

La gamine eut le mérite d'avoir l'air terrorisé. Vu l'état de décadence de la ville, elle n'avait pas dû voir un vampire plus vieux qu'une vingtaine d'année de toute sa vie. Pas plus qu'un en train de perdre petit à petit la flamme dans ses yeux qui le rendait si semblable à un humain.

« Si Klaus n'était pas un mythe, celui qui le rechercherait serait soit fou, soit idiot. » intervint une voix dans l'arrière-boutique avant que la situation ne dégénère.

Une vieille femme apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, le visage ridé et ses cheveux gris tirés dans un chignon serré. Caroline pensa vaguement qu'elle avait dû être une femme magnifique.

« Je sais que Klaus existe. Et je ne parle pas d'une stupide croyance. Je connais Klaus. J'ai besoin de lui. »

La vampire blonde crut voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage de la vieille inconnue.

« Leah, laisse nous. » ordonna-t-elle à l'adolescente avant de poser ses yeux verts sur la vampire en face d'elle. Une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans son regard. « Oui, Caroline Forbes, tu sembles vraiment avoir besoin de Klaus. Certaines choses ne changent pas, après tout. » marmonna-t-elle plus bas, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même.

L'interpellée fronça les sourcils. Comment savait-elle son nom ? Caroline tenta de se concentrer. De plonger dans ses souvenirs dont elle se souciait de moins en moins. Ils lui échappaient irrémédiablement, envahis par un cri guttural d'agonie. Ces yeux verts...

« Davina ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise malgré tout. Elle n'arrivait plus à se soucier du genre humain mais de voir ce que le monde avait fait de l'adolescente de son passé la laissait sans voix.

« C'est moi. » La matriarche sourit avant de reprendre son sérieux. « Que se passe-t-il Caroline ? » demanda-t-elle. _Où est Enzo ?_ Ajouta-t-elle silencieusement.

Le silence lui répondit. Caroline ne pouvait pas le dire à haute voix. Impossible. Davina sembla comprendre néanmoins, une sagesse sans âge brillant dans ses yeux.

« Klaus est en Allemagne. » dit-elle en griffonnant une adresse sur un morceau de papier. « Il a quitté la ville après... » La vielle sorcière se tut, le deuil ancré dans ses traits tirés. Cependant, Caroline n'arrivait pas à s'en soucier. Les cris étaient trop forts dans son esprit. « Enfin, » reprit la sorcière en lui tendant l'adresse, « je suppose que tu ne ressentirais rien de toute façon. »

Caroline allait quitter la boutique lorsque Davina la saisit par le poignet. Elle se retint de lui sauter à la gorge. De justesse.

« Caroline, » murmura-t-elle, « Laisse Klaus prendre soin de toi et... » elle hésita, « ne laisse pas le monstre gagner. »

_Et s'il avait déjà gagné ?_

* * *

><p>16 mai 2200<p>

L'éternité est un temps affreusement long. Affreusement cruel aussi. J'ai vécu plus de mille ans et l'on pourrait croire que j'ai vécu tellement de choses qu'il ne reste plus rien à découvrir. Sauf que le temps est une entité bien cruelle. Tout disparaît et se mêlent à un torrent de souvenir qui deviennent indicibles les uns des autres. C'est là la raison de ce journal, je crois. Ma fille me traite de mégalomane qui rédige ces mémoires à la manière de Jules César, elle vient de voir ça en histoire (Hope, hybride de 200 ans a décidé d'aller à l'école juste pour m'énerver). Mais c'est parce qu'elle trop jeune. Elle n'a pas encore saisi toute la mesure de l'éternité. Toute sa terrifiante noirceur. La peur que l'on ressent lorsque l'on sait avoir vécu quelque chose mais que l'on est incapable de s'en rappeler. Par exemple, je serai désormais incapable de dessiner mon frère Henrik. Je ne sais même plus s'il était brun ou blond. La seule pensée m'a rendue insomniaque. Je considère donc cette modeste reliure de papier comme un remède à mes longues nuits d'insomnie. Une idée d'Elijah. Je le précise, histoire que, si cela ne marche pas, je me souvienne contre qui me retourner.

Je suppose que je devrais commencer cette tâche par parler du commencement. De ma naissance sous les pires hospices, de ma bâtardise… Mais je ne le ferai pas. J'aime à penser que j'ai eu la chance dans mon éternité de ne pas avoir eu une vie éternelle mais deux. Une avant et une après ma fille. Celle d'avant est un mélange de sang, de haine, de violence et de déception que je ne préfère pas aborder. Cependant, raconter, ne serait-ce qu'à moi-même, l'évolution de ma vie lorsque Hope est née en passant par ses biberons jusqu'à son nouveau petit ami, affreux et idiot, si je peux me permettre d'ajouter, comme ceux de sa tante, ne me semble pas une bonne occupation non plus, au risque de brûler ce livre au bout de deux jours.

Non, je pense que je devrais commencer par le commencement. Par la raison qui a fait que j'ai voulu commencer d'écrire mes souvenirs. Par le souvenir qui m'échappe et que je veux garder vivace quoiqu'il arrive. Caroline Forbes.

Ce bébé vampire est mon talon d'Achille. Et ce, depuis le jour où je l'ai rencontrée. On s'est servi d'elle contre moi, elle s'est servie de moi mais rien n'arrivait à changer mon… obsession. Et si j'écris ce journal pour pallier à ma terreur de l'oublier, force est d'admettre qu'elle est toujours autant ma faiblesse. Cependant, je ne peux pas et ne veux pas l'oublier. Elle a été la première pierre sur la route de mon changement. La première personne avec qui j'ai été, pour la première fois, purement altruiste.

Je suppose que je peux l'écrire ici, si quelqu'un le lit, je pourrais toujours le tuer. Je l'aimais. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'aimais quelqu'un suffisamment pour faire passer ses besoins, aussi futiles qu'ils soient, avant les miens, aussi impérieux soient-ils. Je crois que je l'aime toujours et que je l'aimerai probablement toujours. C'est bien pour cela que je me refuse à n'oublier ne serait-ce qu'une chose sur elle.

Je me relis et je trouve que j'ai l'air d'un idiot. Je devrais engager un nègre. Peut-être que j'aurai l'air moins désespérant si je parlais de ma famille aussi ? Oui, sauf que, eux, ils sont là avec moi et que je ne risque pas de les oublier. Hope s'est trouvé une passion pour la musique. Pas la musique classique sur un piano à queue. Non, ce serait trop beau. La musique électronique qui fait trembler les murs et qui vous donne envie de commettre un meurtre. Rebekah dit qu'il faut que jeunesse se fasse. Mais elle va dormir à l'hôtel quand même, la maudite. Hayley, la mère de mon enfant, est toujours aussi amoureuse de mon frère. Ce qui est peut-être la raison de la nature incontrôlable de Hope. Non, je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi. Jamais. Hayley a tort sur ce point. Elijah aussi. Il peut se mettre sa morale et son attitude de 'gentleman' là où je pense.

Je m'égare. Où en étais-je ? A oui, ma famille. Et bien, il ne reste que Kol, toujours en vadrouille avec sa sorcière, devenue vampire mais toujours aussi sorcière. Cela fait quelques années qu'il ne voyage plus avec Caroline. Il ne s'est toujours pas lassé de m'envoyer des poupées gonflables des quatre coins du monde…

Bref, je ne veux pas parler de ma famille. Ils sont une épine dans mon pied. Chacun semble avoir dédié sa vie à faire de la mienne un enfer.

Nous sommes un bien terrible tableau. Nos deux parents, dédiant leur vie à finir la notre. Morts. Finn, dévoué à ma mère. Mort pour elle. Henrik. Mort trop jeune, trop tôt. Mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Il est mort avant l'enfer. Il n'aurait pas aimé. Ou peut-être que si… Je ne sais plus. Etait-il aussi doux que le peu dont je me souviens ? Peu importe, il est mort. Rebekah, toujours à chercher le grand amour sans comprendre que plus elle le cherchera, moins elle le trouvera. Elle me traite de rabat-joie lorsque je lui dis ça. C'est vrai pourtant. Et le fait que je n'ai « jamais été celui qui a la fille à la fin », comme elle dit, ne change rien. Mes dagues me manquent parfois… Elijah, comme je l'ai dit, couche joyeusement avec la mère de ma fille et cette dernière ne cesse de me rappeler à quel point elle préférerait Elijah comme père. Lui dire que si ça avait été le cas, elle aurait passé sa vie en smoking n'y change rien. Pourquoi personne ne m'écoute plus dans cette maison ? Kol est toujours en vadrouille et Marcel… Je ne veux pas parler de Marcel.

Cela fait plus d'un siècle que je n'ai pas vu Caroline. Elle me manque. J'aimais sa façon de me tenir tête. Elle avait souvent raison. Pas comme le lot d'imbécile avec qui je cohabite. Je me souviens de ses boucles blondes, de son sourire, de son feu intérieur…

Je dois arrêter d'écrire. Hope essaye de lire par-dessus mon épaule. Aucun respect. La digne fille de sa mère.

N.M.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN :** Bonjour à tous ! J'espère vraiment retrouver mes anciens lecteurs sur cette fiction. Et peut-être quelques nouveaux aussi. J'espère aussi que l'idée de faire un journal pour Klaus vous plait. J'ai eu cette idée en lisant une fiction harry potter et, puisqu'il s'agit de The vampire DIARIES, je me suis dit, pourquoi pas le journal de Klaus ?

Comme prévu, cette fiction est un peu plus sombre que la précédente, et sera probablement plus courte aussi.

A propos des délais de publication, pour ceux qui ont lu Devil May Care, je m'excuse de mon retard par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu dans la publication mais cette fiction risque d'être publier de façon plus anarchique. J'ai de moins en moins de temps de libre et de plus en plus d'idée de fiction... Donc, pour éviter le bloquage, j'écris un peu tout ce qui me fait envie et je publie quand c'est prêt. Je ne pourrais donc pas promettre de publier tous les vendredis...

Bref, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu :)

A suivre : l'arrivée de Caroline auprès de Klaus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 – Empty**

Caroline sentit la pluie tomber en rasade sur son visage. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Là-haut, au milieu des nuages, la foudre déchirait la noirceur de la nuit. C'était une bonne chose aux yeux de la jeune fille. Le temps correspondait à son humeur, la pluie noyant ses larmes. Elle n'imaginait pas comment un tel océan de chagrin aurait pu s'accompagner d'un grand soleil. Pourtant, depuis le temps qu'elle le cherchait, il y avait bien dû avoir des jours de soleil… Si c'était le cas, elle ne l'avait pas vu. Cela faisait un an déjà, un an que la tragédie avait frappé son bonheur. Un an qu'elle le cherchait. Et enfin, elle l'avait trouvé. Grâce à Davina, qui plus était. Le destin avait un drôle de sens de l'humour.

La vampire, qui n'était plus si jeune que cela désormais, regarda l'imposante demeure qui se dressait devant elle. A l'intérieur, la lumière d'un plafonnier éclairait le salon, sa lumière filtrant à travers une fenêtre somptueuse. Comme une marionnette dépourvue de sentiments, Caroline avança. Et dépourvue de sentiments, elle n'en était pas loin. Il était la seule chose, la dernière, qui la rattachait à son humanité. Cela faisait si longtemps. S'il lui fermait sa porte, elle se perdrait à jamais. Elle en avait conscience et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en soucier. Elle ne se souciait plus de rien. Les cris d'Enzo résonnaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Ou plutôt, elle ne voulait pas penser à autre chose. Chaque souvenir heureux la faisait trop souffrir. L'éloignant encore de son humanité.

D'un geste mécanique, elle frappa à la porte. Caroline fut légèrement surprise de voir une superbe brune aux grands yeux bleus lui ouvrir. Cependant, elle reconnut ses yeux bleus. Elle les aurait reconnu n'importe où et sur n'importe qui.

« Hope ? » demanda-t-elle.

La jeune hybride fronça les sourcils.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Soudain, une ombre apparut derrière Hope et cette dernière laissa la place à son père. Ce dernier se figea, comme frappé par la foudre qui déchirait le ciel.

« Caroline. » lâcha-t-il surpris avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Klaus, j'ai besoin de ton aide. » répondit-elle d'une voix monocorde. Elle avait beau essayer de se rattacher à ses sentiments humains, ils lui échappaient inexorablement.

* * *

><p>Klaus était installé dans un des sofas de son manoir allemands à siroter un verre de whisky. Il regardait distraitement l'orage qui éclatait dehors, prêtant peu d'attention à celui qui éclatait à l'intérieur de son salon.<p>

« Tu es injuste ! Pourquoi tu l'as tué ? » Explosait Hope, toute plume dehors.

« Parce qu'il n'était pas digne de toi. » répondit simplement l'Originel.

« C'est complètement injuste ! Tante Rebekah a raison ! Tu ne laisses aucune femme être heureuse dans cette famille ! »

Klaus leva les yeux ciel à la capacité de sa fille à émettre des sons si aigus que l'on pouvait les confondre avec des ultrasons.

« Ta tante est une idiote. »

« Et tu es un monstre ! »

« Hope » grogna Klaus à titre d'avertissement. « Je ne vois VRAIMENT pas pourquoi tu es si en colère après une espèce de gigolo qui ne te voyait que d'en l'espoir de grappiller les miettes de mon pouvoir. Un humain en plus ! »

Soudain, un coup à la porte retentit, stoppant Hope dans ce qui aurait pu être une énième crise de colère, Un de ces moments où Hayley insistait pour dire « c'est TA fille. » avant de quitter le pièce en soupirant, laissant les deux Mikaelsons détruire le mobilier à leur gré. Même Elijah avait renoncé à stopper leurs éclats de colère. C'était dire.

« Va ouvrir. » ordonna Klaus et sa fille obéit.

Klaus allait se lever nonchalamment, sûrement un coursier quelconque lorsqu'une voix retentit dans l'entrée.

« Hope ? »

Klaus se figea. Que faisait-elle là ? Il avait vu Caroline de temps en temps, jamais avec Hope, au cours des deux derniers siècles, surtout au début, de moins en moins après, mais quelque chose dans sa voix lui glaça les sangs. Il se leva donc rapidement et rejoignit l'entrée en quelques enjambées. Hope dut sentir la tension autour de son père car, pour une fois, elle s'éclipsa sans un mot.

« Caroline. » lâcha-t-il, sidéré. Quelque chose avait changé en elle. Elle semblait… brisée. La seule pensée que quelqu'un ait pu lui faire du mal manqua de lui faire perdre son calme.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide. » expliqua-t-elle d'une voix monocorde qui laissait entrevoir que son humanité lui échappait.

D'un geste, Klaus lui fit signe d'entrer et ferma la porte derrière elle. Il l'invita à s'assoir et prit place en face d'elle. Hope était revenue avec une serviette qu'elle tendit à Caroline. Cette dernière la prit et lui adressa un regard de remerciement. Hope, quant-à-elle, fixait son père. Il vit dans son regard qu'elle avait reconnu la fameuse fille qui ornait un grand nombre de ses peintures… Sans un mot cependant, elle quitta la pièce.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Klaus par-dessus les grondements du tonnerre.

« Enzo est mort. » vint la réponse platonique de Caroline.

Klaus écarquilla les yeux et se figea. Qu'est-ce-que … ?

« Des loups-garous. J'ai besoin de les retrouver. »

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée, Klaus vit une émotion briller dans le regard de Caroline. Une émotion qui lui glaça les sangs. La haine.

* * *

><p>Caroline se concentra sur les yeux bleus de Klaus. Il semblait perdu. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi. Il semblait ne plus pouvoir trouver ses mots. Il ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans un son. Finalement, il se lança.<p>

« Caroline, tu es sûre de toi ? » demanda-t-il.

La vampire blonde fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne veux pas m'aider ? » demanda-t-elle en retour avec anxiété. Elle ne lui en voudrait pas. Non, elle était au-dessus de tous ces sentiments. Ou en dessous, elle ne savait plus trop, à vrai dire. Ce qui était sûre c'est qu'elle ne lui en aurait pas voulu. Elle aurait cherché seule les loups-garous, quitte à mourir pour sa revanche. Car après tout, la seule chose qui la maintenait en vie était l'idée qu'Enzo n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle meurt. Mais même cela disparaissait petit à petit. Cependant, Klaus reprit la parole, stoppant net son début de plan macabre.

« Bien sûr que si. Je vais t'aider. Mais, » il sembla hésiter avant de plonger son regard bleu au plus profond de son âme, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il lui donnait un de ses précieux conseils, « je sais ce que peux faire la haine. Elle m'a détruit, moi et toute ma famille, pendant si longtemps. La haine consume un vampire. Elle le dévore tant et si bien que lorsqu'il se réveille enfin des flammes de sa colère, il ne se reconnait plus. Il n'est plus lui-même. »

« Tu as regretté, toi ? » demanda la vampire blonde.

Un seul regard lui répondit. Elle soupira. Non, évidemment que non. Il n'avait pas regretté. Klaus était un combattant dans l'âme. Il ne regrettait jamais rien. Il devait probablement juste penser qu'elle, en tant que bébé vampire comme elle devinait qu'il la voyait encore, ne se supporterait pas. Toutefois, Caroline savait que c'était trop tard. Elle avait déjà changé. Et elle n'avait plus la force de s'en soucier de toute façon.

A son tour, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Klaus soupira.

« Je vais te conduire jusqu'à une de nos chambres d'ami. Nous reparlerons de tout cela demain. »

Caroline se contenta de hocher la tête et de le suivre. Elle avait envie de lui crier qu'elle ne voulait pas attendre demain, qu'elle voulait partir tout de suite, pour pouvoir se baigner dans le sang de ses ennemis le plus vite possible. Mais elle avait entendu le ton de finalité dans sa voix. Il refuserait d'en parler ce soir. Elle n'avait que deux choix : le suivre en silence ou se voir jetée sur une de ses épaules pour faire ce qu'il voulait de toute façon. Elle le suivit donc en silence, le seul son raisonnant étant celui de leurs pas sur le parquet en bois massif du couloir qui donnait sur différentes portes. Les Mikaelsons avaient toujours eu un goût pour le luxe et les manoirs bien fournis en chambre. Ceci dit, avec le nombre de connaissance qu'ils devaient avoir, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant.

Klaus finit par lui ouvrir une porte, l'invitant à entrer. Caroline passa le pas de la porte et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était entrée dans une chambre somptueuse. Le lit, dans lequel six comme elle pouvait dormir, arborait une literie blanche nacrée qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler sa chambre à Mystic Falls. Les murs étaient d'un bleu très clair, sa couleur préférée. Les meubles étaient taillés dans un bois probablement hors de prix. Une armoire et une coiffeuse était à sa disposition.

« La porte en face de toi donne sur une salle de bain. Elle ne sert que pour cette chambre. Il y a des vêtements dans l'armoire. N'hésite pas à te servir. »

Caroline hocha vaguement la tête. Klaus soupira encore une fois, ce qu'elle ne comprit pas.

« Je te verrai demain. » annonça-t-il avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Caroline, une fois seule, se regarda dans le miroir de la porte de l'armoire. Elle était trempée. Peut-être qu'une douche lui ferait effectivement du bien.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Caroline ressortit de la douche, vêtue d'un short de pyjama et d'un débardeur empruntés dans l'armoire effectivement pleine à craquer de vêtements, elle eut la surprise, pas si agréable que cela, de trouver Hope assise sur son lit.<p>

A l'évidence, la jeune hybride l'attendait, ses terribles yeux bleus, si criant au milieu de sa crinière brune, la dévisageant. Etait-ce de la colère qu'elle voyait dans son regard ? Toujours était-il que Caroline, en voyant la posture de la jeune fille sur son lit, féminine et presque féline, ne put s'empêcher de repenser à Katerine Pierce. Hope était d'une beauté à couper le souffle mais, à l'évidence, elle le savait. Caroline retint son exaspération, pensant vaguement qu'elle avait donné le biberon à cette panthère, et attendit que son invitée prenne la parole, car elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là.

« C'est ta chambre, tu sais. » finit par lâcher l'hybride en caressant les draps. Caroline fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas idiote. Elle savait qu'elle était censée dormir là. Voyant son trouble, Hope s'expliqua : « Non, je veux dire, c'est TA chambre. Dans toutes les maisons qu'achète Nik, il y a une chambre comme celle-là. Pas toujours la même décoration mais toujours cette douceur. Aucun invité n'a jamais le droit d'y dormir. Dans aucun des manoirs. Cet endroit a vraiment été fait pour toi. Comme il y a une chambre pour moi, tante Rebekah, Kol ou oncle Elijah. »

Caroline ne dit rien mais ne put s'empêcher de noter que Klaus était Nik et non 'papa' que Kol était Kol et que Rebekah et Elijah étaient les seuls à avoir un titre familiale. Cependant, elle attendit encore, vaguement curieuse de voir où voulait en venir la jeune fille.

« Tu ne t'en ais jamais rendu compte, hein ? A quel point il t'aimait. A quel point il t'aime toujours. »

La jeune vampire sentit un léger pincement au cœur. Une émotion. Qu'elle repoussa au plus profond d'elle-même. Plus de douleur qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter. Cependant, cette condition la laissa entrevoir quelque chose qu'il lui aurait probablement échappé autrement. Hope avait pratiquement craché l'amour de son père pour elle à son visage. De la jalousie ?

L'hydride repartit sans un mot de plus. Laissant Caroline seule avec ses cauchemars.

* * *

><p>Dans la nuit, alors que leur invitée se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, les joues trempées de ses propres larmes, une ombre s'assit à ses côtés. L'ombre passa une main dans ses boucles blondes.<p>

« Pardonne-moi Caroline. Mais tu mérites une nuit sans cauchemar. »

Pour la première fois depuis un an, Caroline ne rêva pas des cris et du sang et des hurlements des loups. Elle rêva d'un bal où elle dansait sans fin, la main perdue dans ses cheveux noirs, les yeux perdus dans ses orbes toutes aussi noires.

* * *

><p>18 juillet 2216<p>

Caroline est réapparue à ma porte aujourd'hui. Malgré ma terreur de l'oublier, la raison de base de ce journal, je dois bien l'avouer, je me demande si je n'aurai pas préféré ne plus jamais la voir. Cela aurait voulu dire qu'elle était heureuse. Qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de moi. Bien que cela aurait pu m'attrister, cela m'aurait aussi rassuré.

Mais non, elle est revenue. Brisée. A peine l'ombre de ce qu'elle était auparavant. La lueur dans ses yeux a disparu. Elle ressemble à un de ses robots qui parle et qui marche mais qui sont vides à l'intérieur. Elle n'est venue qu'avec une seule idée en tête, la revanche. La soif de sang. Les loups garous qui ont tué Enzo.

Quelqu'un de croyant dirait que Dieu me punit pour mes péchés. Même moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à l'ironie de la situation. La personne qui fut la première pierre de ma rédemption revient enfin dans ma vie avec une seule requête. Une requête pour mon ancien moi.

Oh, bien sûr, je n'irai pas jusqu'à oser dire que je suis devenu un exemple de bonté tout droit tiré d'un rêve d'Elijah. Non, le corps de l'ancien petit-ami de Hope qui pourrit six pieds sous terre en est l'exemple parfait. Cependant, si Caroline avait réussi à me faire comprendre une chose, c'était que plonger dans le chaos de la revanche envers quiconque avait osé me défier ne me ferait que perdre ceux qui me sont chers. Comme je l'avais perdue elle. Et pourtant, après cette leçon durement acquise, la revoilà sur le pas de ma porte, criant vengeance pour ses ennemis. Le temps lui a-t-elle fait oublier à elle aussi ? Ou bien peut-être est-ce la douleur ?

Ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui m'a rempli d'un effroi glacé. Caroline, l'humanité incarnée, est en train de perdre toutes ses émotions une à une. Malgré ma certitude que cette vengeance ne lui apportera rien, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'accepter. Ne serait-ce que dans l'espoir qu'en l'accompagnant, je puisse finalement ramener la flamme qui brûlait dans ses yeux. En suis-je vraiment capable ?

Ce genre de mission aurait été pour Enzo… Là encore, quiconque lira ce journal sera tué.

Elijah voit son arrivée comme un miracle, cependant. Il est persuadé que je suis toujours brisé et voit là une occasion de me réparer en même temps que je soigne Caroline. Il ne peut donc jamais s'empêcher d'espérer ma rédemption ? Il ne m'a rien dit de tout cela mais je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, alors qu'il restait silencieux lorsque j'entrais dans la chambre de mon bébé vampire, qui n'est plus vraiment un bébé.

Je voulais seulement voir comment elle allait mais lorsque je l'ai vue, torturée par ses souvenirs, je n'ai pu m'en empêcher. Tant pis pour le libre arbitre et le temps qui guérit toutes les blessures. Il fallait qu'elle se souvienne des bons moments. Avant qu'elle ne se brise au-delà de tout espoir de guérison. C'est égoïste de ma part. De faire disparaitre son chagrin, ne serait-ce que la nuit, pour qu'elle reste celle que j'ai connue. Mais je n'ai jamais prétendu être autre chose.

En parlant d'égoïste, je me demande si Kol est au courant pour son ami. Je suppose que non. Sinon, l'apocalypse aurait déjà éclaté et les loups que veut tant tuer Caroline seraient déjà morts. Je vais devoir le prévenir. Histoire de contenir la tempête. Et la présence de Bonnie ne pourra être que positive pour Caroline. S'il y a bien quelqu'un d'aussi humain que Caroline, c'est la petite-amie de mon frère. Si elle a pu sortir Kol de sa folie meurtrière, elle peut ramener Caroline. Elle sera certainement plus apte que moi.

A propos des loups-garous, je suppose qu'il nous faudra une sorcière pour les trouver. Une puissante sorcière. Et depuis la fin de la lignée Bennett, je n'en connais qu'une apte à faire cela. En priant pour qu'elle soit toujours en vie malgré son acharnement à vivre dans cette ville maudite.

N.M.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN :** Me revoilà avec ce nouveau chapitre et avec pas (trop) de retard je crois ! Il est un peu plus court que ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire mais le prochain est principalement sur la réaction de Kol donc je devais couper là.

J'ai d'ailleurs été très contente de revoir beaucoup de mes anciennes lectrices sur le premier chapitre. Et aussi quelques nouveaux noms (notamment dans les followers). J'espère que ce début de fiction vous plait. Là encore, j'écris le début en connaissant la fin mais le souci c'est le milieu ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour y réfléchir mais je compte sur l'écriture pour m'inspirer. En général, plus j'écris, plus j'ai d'inspiration. Bref, sur ce, réponses aux reviews :

**klarolinefanalwaysandforever :** Merci ! Contente que cette suite te plaise autant :) pour ce qui est du journal, je me suis rappelée que Klaus faisait écrire ses mémoires à Camille donc à partir de là, je me suis dit pourquoi pas ? Tant mieux si les lecteurs trouvent que c'est une bonne idée. J'avais un peu peur.

**Kahoko.S :** Et oui je suis de retour ! J'avais mis si longtemps que ça à publier ? Je ne me rends pas compte. Le temps passe si vite... Bref ! Sur l'histoire, comme tu l'as deviné, il y a plus derrière le meurtre d'Enzo que de simples loups en vadrouille mais non, ce n'est pas Klaus. Ah non ! Sinon ça fait trop Damon/Elena. Beurk ! Donc non, Klaus n'y est pour rien. Il y a pourtant bien un coupable ;) La relation entre Hope et Caroline va être... houleuse, disons. Mais je n'en dis pas plus ! :P Pour la publication, ce ne sera pas régulier dans le sens où je ne peux pas faire comme Devil May Care et publier tous les vendredis (je vais essayer mais...) mais par contre, je ne compte pas publier une fois tous les mois non plus xD

**Carabes :** En fait, je n'avais même pas pensé à une femme partageant la vie de Klaus. Je me suis dit qu'en 200 ans, il en aurait plusieurs et qu'on se fichait un peu de qui. Mais je viens d'avoir une petite idée en écrivant ça. Pas camille, je te rassure !

**Odessa :** Ahah ! Le retour de la liste de question ! J'adore ! Contente de te revoir :) (relire surtout). Donc oui, tu as bien compris, les loups ont attaqué en plein jour. Donc oui, il y a un truc. Et je peux dire qu'il y a un responsable indirect de la mort d'Enzo qui n'est pas un loup :P Et oui, Klaus a quitté la NO pour une raison. On en saura plus bientôt puisqu'il est obligé d'y retourner. Et j'ai bien rit en lisant la partie sur Klaus avec Alzeihmer ! Non, il ne l'a pas mais en plus de mille ans de vie, je suppose que l'on en oublie des choses. Comme nous on oublie petit à petit des détails. Persos je ne sais pas si je reconnaitrai mon premier petit ami dans la rue alors je me dis qu'en 200 ans ... D'où le journal comme moyen pour Klaus de se souvenir de l'important (Caroline quoi xD). Et parce que ça me permet d'écrire ce fichu journal et que ça m'amuse beaucoup xD. L'histoire se passe environ 200 ans après devil may care et environ 1 an après la mort d'Enzo. Voila voila ! J'espère que c'est plus clair ! :) Et que ce chapitre t'a plu.

**LaurieBerry2365 :** Contente de te revoir sur cette fiction ! Pour repondre à tes questions, je mettrai les bonus (quand je les aurai retrouvé dans mon ancien ordi -") à la suite de Devil May Care. Pour ce qui est de la Nouvelle-Orléans, on verra que Klaus l'a quitté il y a longtemps et qu'il a fait en sorte que personne ne se souvienne de lui. Sauf Davina, qui est encore en vie ! Et oui, vive la magie ! Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Je crois me souvenir d'une sorcière qui avait vécu environ 80 ans et qui ressemblait à une jeune donc je me suis dit qu'une mamie de 200 ans c'était possible. Surtout que Davina est très puissante :) Pour le journal, il va me servir à différente chose mais oui, il a permis notamment de voir les rapports explosifs entre Klaus et sa fille ! Pour le Klaroline, ce sera long mais ça vient ;)

Merci aussi à **petit ciel, douceur, bonnie, marion60, alina, clarolineforever, Hlne59, fleur bleue, vanes78, mimi34 et .didier. **

**A suivre :** Kol apprend la mort d'Enzo (je sens que je vais peut-être en choquer certains ... Je n'espère pas cependant.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 – And all hell breaks loose**

« Kol,

LIS CE MESSAGE. Non, ce n'est pas à propos des poupées gonflables. Caroline est avec moi, en Allemagne. Il n'y a pas de bonne façon de te dire cela, ni aucun moyen d'empêcher que tu n'exploses, alors je vais te le dire de la seule manière possible. Enzo est mort. Il y a un an apparemment. Attaqué par des loups-garous. Nous prenons la route pour la Nouvelle-Orléans. Je suppose que je te verrais là-bas. Laisse Bonnie venir. Caroline aura besoin d'elle.

Nik. »

* * *

><p>Bonnie prenait tranquillement le café sur la terrasse de sa chambre d'hôtel, profitant de la vue. Le soleil, les palmiers, la plage. Le bonheur. Elle avait enfin réussi à convaincre Kol de prendre du temps pour profiter des plaisirs de l'océan. En voyant son dos rougi par le soleil, elle avait compris pourquoi il avait refusé pendant si longtemps. D'accord, il guérissait aussi vite qu'il ne brûlait mais c'était tout de même à hurler de rire. Il se vengeait la plupart du temps en lui disant qu'elle était tellement noire qu'on ne voyait plus que ses dents la nuit. C'était faux évidemment. Kol et sa mauvaise foi naturelle.<p>

Soudain, les pensées joviales de la jeune fille furent coupées par un craquement sinistre. Elle se retourna pour voir Kol, les restes de son portable détruit entre ses mains. Elle frissonna en voyant les traits de son visage figé dans une expression de fureur indicible.

« Kol ? » appela-t-elle, hésitante. En 200 ans de vie, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela. L'Originel tremblait de rage. Une colère noire envahissait l'air autour de lui et Bonnie crut étouffer sous le poids de la tension environnante.

« La salope. Je vais la tuer. »

Bonnie sursauta. Kol avait toujours eu un langage fleuri, certes, mais jamais il n'insultait les femmes d'une telle façon. Sauf quand il était furieux et qu'il se sentait l'âme d'un meurtrier. Comme en ce moment, apparemment.

« Kol ? » appela-t-elle à nouveau, cette fois proprement terrorisée.

L'interpellé ne bougeait pas, toujours debout au milieu de la chambre, toujours tremblant, les yeux mitraillant le mur en face de lui.

« Un an. Un an et elle n'a pas cru bon de nous prévenir. » marmonna-t-il en ses dents, les faisant presque grincer.

« Kol ! » s'exclama cette fois Bonnie en avançant vers celui qui partageait sa vie. Son mouvement sembla le sortir de sa transe et le regard qu'il lui lança la figea sur place. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'Originel, prudente comme en face d'une bombe. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ce qu'il se passe ?! » finit par exploser la bombe en question en envoyant voler les restes de son téléphone contre le mur le plus proche. « Ce qu'il se passe, c'est qu'Enzo est mort il y a un an et que ta putain de copine n'a pas jugé bon de passer un coup de fil ! » rugit l'Originel.

A ce moment, l'esprit de Bonnie se vida. Une seule pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Caroline. Elle devait être anéantie. Enzo était tout ce qu'elle avait. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer si elle perdait Kol. Elle devait la voir, la consoler, la sauver de l'océan de tristesse dans lequel elle devait être plongée. Cependant, même si Bonnie avait déjà pris la décision de rejoindre Caroline où qu'elle soit dès qu'elle le pourrait, elle devait se concentrer sur la situation présente. Malgré sa propre peine, Bonnie se concentra sur Kol. Ce dernier semblait sur le point de réduire la totalité de l'île sur laquelle ils se trouvaient en cendre. Elle l'approcha doucement. Il tremblait toujours.

« Kol, » murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle passait doucement une main contre son bras. « Je suis désolée. »

Elle regarda la lueur animale de ses yeux se fixer sur elle. D'un geste brusque, douloureux, il l'avait plaqué contre un mur, les mains sous ses cuisses pour la soulever du sol. Il dévora ses lèvres, força sa langue dans sa bouche. Bonnie ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement surpris. D'un geste brusque, il déchira son débardeur, la laissant les seins nus devant ses yeux. Kol était habituellement un amant, relativement, doux. Mais elle le comprenait. Il avait besoin d'un exutoire à sa colère. Quelque chose qui, en plus de le calmer dans sa rage, le conforte dans son chagrin. Elle le prit donc dans ses bras et le serra alors qu'il entrait en elle. Malgré tout, Bonnie sentit la chaleur familière dans son bas ventre. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller aux sensations, trouvant son propre réconfort dans leur étreinte et tentant d'ignorer que Kol serrait les dents si fort qu'il risquait de se les briser.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Caroline se réveilla le lendemain matin de son arrivée chez les Mikaelsons, elle resta immobile à fixer le plafond. Elle avait bien dormi pour la première fois depuis un an. Elle avait rêvé d'Enzo. Mais pas du Enzo ensanglanté et hurlant à la mort sous les grognements des loups. La jeune vampire déglutit. Elle avait rêvé d'une soirée passée en Italie. Leur première soirée en tête à tête. Une partie d'elle-même avait envie de pleurer rien que d'y penser mais une autre partie d'elle, celle qui était délirante, se réjouissait de cette chance de le revoir, même si ce n'était que dans ses rêves. Elle se demanda vaguement pourquoi c'était lorsqu'elle revoyait Klaus qu'elle rêvait de son bonheur avec Enzo mais ne trouva pas la force de culpabiliser. Elle se leva donc et se prépara à, enfin, parler de sa vengeance avec Klaus. Cependant, à peine avait-elle ouvert la porte que des cris lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue dans le monde réel.<p>

« Comment ça, tu pars ?! » s'exclama une voix furieuse que Caroline reconnut comme celle d'Hope.

Klaus soupira en retour.

« Je viens de te l'expliquer. Caroline a besoin d'une sorcière pour retrouver les loups et il n'y a que Davina en qui j'ai confiance pour cela. Je pars donc pour la Nouvelle-Orléans. »

« En me laissant là ! » protesta la jeune fille. Un bruit de verre brisé retentit. « Ca fait des siècles que tu dessines cette fille ! » cracha-t-elle « Tu n'en as pas marre de te faire utiliser comme un pauvre type ?! »

« Ca suffit ! » rugit Klaus si fort que Caroline vérifia que les murs ne tremblaient pas. « Pour qui te prends-tu donc ? »

« Pour ta fille. Tu sais, celle pour qui tu devrais retourner le monde, au lieu de ta petite barbie. »

Sa réplique eut le mérite de faire revenir le silence. Soudain, la jeune hybride apparut dans le couloir. Trop vite pour que Caroline ne puisse se cacher. Un silence gêné passa. Hope se passa une main dans sa crinière brune.

« Je suis désolée. Ce n'est pas contre toi c'est… »

« Je sais. » la coupa Caroline. Etre une fille délaissée par son père, elle connaissait.

Un regard de compréhension passa entre les deux femmes d'environ le même âge.

« D'accord ou pas, je viens avec toi, Nik ! » cria Hope sans un regard en arrière et sans attendre de réponse.

Caroline soupira et entra dans le salon, où elle trouva le grand méchant hybride prêt à exploser.

« Elle me rappelle quelqu'un. » commenta Caroline, pas vraiment capable d'être amusée.

« Pas toi aussi, Caroline ! » grogna-t-il en se servant un verre de wishky. La vampire le vit se retourner vers elle, comme s'il elle allait lui reprocher de boire du matin. A la place, elle lui prit le verre des mains et le but d'une traite.

L'hybride soupira avant de se resservir et de s'asseoir dans un des sofas. D'un geste, il invita Caroline à faire comme lui.

« Parle moi de ces loups garous. » se résigna-t-il.

Caroline se concentra sur ses souvenirs. Les cris lui revinrent en mémoire.

« Nous étions en randonnée dans les Appalaches. C'était la journée. Les hurlements des loups ont retenti. »

« En pleine journée, tu dis ? » la coupa Klaus. Il avait probablement deviné la suite de toute façon.

Caroline hocha la tête.

« Et ils étaient bien sous forme de loups ? Pas de sorte d'humains à crocs comme ceux qui avaient des bagues de nuits.»

« Des loups. »

Klaus sembla réfléchir.

« Le clan d'Hayley avait subi une malédiction il y a longtemps. Ils ne devenaient humains qu'à la pleine lune. »

« C'est peut-être ça. » lâcha Caroline pas plus intéressée que ça par le pourquoi du comment. Elle les voulait morts, jusqu'au dernier.

* * *

><p>Alors que Caroline regardait les nuages passer à travers le hublot du jet privé de la famille Mikaelson, cette dernière, au grand complet, s'installait autour d'elle. Rebekah s'était installée dans un des sièges en face d'elle et jouait à quelque chose sur son téléphone. Au fond de l'appareil, Klaus et Elijah installaient un échiquier sur la tablette entre leurs deux sièges. Hayley, assise à côté d'eux, proposait de prendre le gagnant. Enfin, Hope, à sa droite, se tenait alanguie dans un des sièges, les pieds croisés sur la tablette en face d'elle et un magazine de mode dans les mains. La jeune femme se rappela de tous les voyages qu'elle avait fait en avion. Dont celui pour la Nouvelle-Orléans avec Bonnie, Kol et… les autres. Ils avaient ramenés un collier de Mystic Falls pour sauver Klaus qui s'était retrouvé coincé dans un portail dans sa quête pour la Nouvelle-Orléans. Caroline ne put retenir un sourire en pensant à quel point il s'était battu pour cette ville.<p>

« Pourquoi avez-vous quitté la Nouvelle-Orléans ? » demanda-t-elle à personne en particulier.

« Tu n'es pas au courant ? » répondit Hope, levant enfin les yeux de son magazine.

Caroline ne daigna pas répondre. Evidemment qu'elle n'était pas au courant si elle posait la question. Un silence lourd passa dans l'avion. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Klaus. Ce dernier ne détacha pas les yeux de sa partie d'échec.

« La Nouvelle-Orléans est une ville traître, » commença-t-il de répondre sans la regarder. « Nous avons pris la décision de partir. Laissant cette ville apparemment maudite pourrir dans ses propres vices. »

Pour une fois, Caroline comprenait. Si elle se souvenait bien, cela l'avait toujours dépassé de voir Klaus se battre tant pour une ville qui s'acharnait à s'autodétruire. Cependant, elle se rappela vaguement que l'hybride Originel y tenait beaucoup, à cette ville. Quelque chose l'avait fait partir. Il avait dû souffrir. Caroline pensa pour elle-même que l'ancienne elle aurait dit quelque chose dans ce cas-là.

« Je suis désolée. » murmura-t-elle, et malgré ses efforts, cela sonna creux à ses propres oreilles. Le regard compatissant d'Hayley, presque de la pitié, lui confirma qu'elle n'avait pas fait une bonne imitation d'humanité.

* * *

><p>Caroline eut à peine le temps de poser le pied sur la terre ferme que quelqu'un la saisit à la gorge, la soulevant au-dessus du sol.<p>

« Kol ! » retentit la voix de Bonnie qui courrait vers elle.

La jeune vampire posa ses yeux sur son agresseur. Elle reconnut le regard sombre et furieux de Kol Mikaelson. Cependant, la peur ne monta pas en elle. Il ne la tuerait pas. Ou peu importait s'il le faisait. Elle ne savait plus trop en vérité.

« Un an. » Ses dents grincèrent d'une rage mal contrôlée. « Un an sans rien dire ! »

Sa poigne se resserra autour de son cou. Par-dessus son épaule, Caroline vit que Bonnie les avait rejoints. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Caroline sentit un pincement au cœur en voyant le couple qui avait voyagé avec elle et Enzo pendant tellement d'années.

« Kol. Relâche-là. » demanda Bonnie d'une voix douce.

Ce dernier s'exécuta brutalement, envoyant Caroline s'écraser au sol un mètre plus loin.

« C'est pitoyable. » grogna-t-il. « Regarde-la. Une vraie marionnette. » constata-t-il en s'adressant à Bonnie avant de reposer son regard sur sa victime. « Tu me dégoûtes, Barbie. Je ne savais pas que tu serais si lâche. Enzo serait déçu.»

Sur cette dernière attaque, il prit le chemin de l'aéroport. Rebekah et le reste de sa famille le suivirent, laissant Klaus, Bonnie et Caroline seuls sur le tarmac. L'ancienne sorcière vint s'agenouiller auprès de son amie et leva les yeux vers Klaus.

« Ne lui fais pas de mal. » menaça-t-elle. « Il est furieux. » Un silence passa. « Il est surtout triste, en fait. » se corrigea-t-elle en fixant le sol. « Et comme c'est Kol, il explose. C'est ça façon de faire son deuil. »

« Je connais mon frère, Bonnie. » se contenta de répondre Klaus, le reproche clair dans sa voix.

Les deux amies se relevèrent, l'une aidant l'autre. Caroline se contenta d'un hochement de tête en remerciement avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie. Il fallait trouver Davina.

* * *

><p>Bonnie soupira en voyant son amie quitter les lieux. Elle n'avait jamais vue Caroline comme cela. Elle l'avait vu triste, en état de choc, furieuse, mais jamais elle ne l'avait vue aussi vide. L'ancienne Caroline aurait fondue en larmes, ou aurait relâché sa frustration sur Kol. Mais jamais elle ne se serait laissée malmenée ainsi. Même si Bonnie devait bien reconnaître qu'elle comprenait la colère de Kol, doublée par le chagrin qu'il tentait de masquer, elle savait que Caroline n'aurait pas toléré qu'il s'attaque à elle.<p>

Et pourtant elle était là, à marcher vers la sortie comme si rien n'était arrivé. Elle avait vu des vampires sans émotion. Elena était devenue complètement folle, aveuglée par la vengeance. Stefan devenait un boucher. Damon… Damon était incontrôlable. Caroline était différente. Elle était vide. Son côté très humain l'empêchait de complètement perdre le contrôle et de se transformer en serial killer mais son côté vampire la poussait à se moquer de tout. Cependant, comme tous les vampires qui faisaient taire leurs émotions, elle n'avait qu'un seul but en tête, comme le lui apprit Klaus.

« Elle veut se venger. » expliqua-t-il. « Elle est obsédée par l'idée de tuer ces loups. Mais… » il hésita.

Et quelque chose qui faisait hésiter Klaus terrorisait Bonnie par principe. Elle se tourna vers lui. Son visage était crispé.

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle prévoie de sortir vivante de ce combat. Je la soupçonne de vouloir mourir une fois sa vengeance accomplie. »

Bonnie déglutit difficilement. Caroline était la vie incarnée. Du moins, elle l'avait été… Quoiqu'il en soit, son amie refusait de la laisser mourir.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? » demanda-t-elle à l'Originel.

« Je vais ralentir les recherches le plus possible sans qu'elle suspecte quelque chose. Je compte sur toi pour la faire redevenir elle-même. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Je ne pourrai pas. » répliqua Bonnie d'un ton définitif. « Je suis avec Kol. Pour elle, je ne peux pas comprendre sa peine. Elle ne m'écoutera pas. Il lui faut quelqu'un qui a déjà perdu ceux qu'il aimait. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui comprenne sa haine. »

Un silence lourd passa où les deux vampires se dévisagèrent.

« Elle a besoin de toi, Klaus. »

* * *

><p>Hope traînait ses valises dans les escaliers du manoir familial de la Nouvelle Orléans en laissant les roues taper contre les marches de bois, créant des fissures dans ces derniers, histoire de bien montrer son mécontentement d'être revenue dans cette ville. Elle haïssait son père pour se préoccuper autant d'un simple vampire. Un vampire bien insipide, qui plus était.<p>

Elle n'avait rien contre Caroline en soi mais, alors qu'elle avait vu son père peindre des tableaux d'elle pendant des années, elle s'était attendue à quelqu'un d'un peu plus… Royal. Nik n'était pas facilement séduit. Et elle savait que Camille ne lui avait plût que parce qu'elle lui rappelait Caroline. Pour que quelqu'un le marque à ce point, au point qu'il la préfère à sa propre famille, à sa propre chair, la jeune hybride avait toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait forcément de quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Et non, il s'agissait juste d'un vampire, à peine plus qu'un bébé vampire, avec des boucles blondes et des grands yeux bleus clairs, et une sérieuse difficulté à gérer ses émotions.

Ridicule.

En plus de cela, Hope avait eu beau protester, il avait insisté pour aller chasser les loups dans les Appalaches… La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre alors qu'elle entrait dans sa chambre d'enfance.

« Hope, » intervint une voix dans son dos.

« Maman ? » demanda-t-elle, en faisant volte-face, curieuse de connaître la raison du ton réprobateur de sa mère.

Hope avait conscience qu'appeler sa mère ainsi alors qu'elle avait deux cents ans était ridicule. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Comme sa mère la considérerait toujours comme sa petite fille quoiqu'il arrive. Quelles que soient les erreurs qu'elle ait pu faire. Elle l'avait vu à plusieurs reprises.

« Tu dois prévenir ton père, Hope. » lui dit-elle. C'était un conseil. Elle avait toujours le choix.

La jeune fille frissonna en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Sa mère vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns. Les mêmes que les siens. Mère et fille.

« Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence. Ce n'est pas possible. » murmura-t-elle

« Des loups dans les Appalaches ? En pleine journée ? Quelles sont les chances… » répliqua Hayley.

« Non… Je ne peux pas lui dire. » Hope se laissa aller à l'étreinte de sa mère. « Il me détesterait. » Sa voix se brisa.

La jeune hybride sentit la main de sa mère essuyer ses larmes.

« Ton père ne te détestera jamais. » lui assura-t-elle comme une promesse.

* * *

><p>20 juillet 2216<p>

Nous sommes de retour à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Cette ville maudite. Je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais y revenir. Et pourtant, un siècle plus tard, me revoilà. Avec toute ma famille. Hope, à peine arrivée, s'est jetée dans sa chambre pour bouder. Je ne comprends pas cette gamine. Pourquoi est-elle si opposée à notre retour ? J'aurai cru que ce serait Rebekah qui aurait refusé de revenir. Cet endroit est empli de souvenir douloureux pour elle. Je crois qu'elle et Marcel étaient réellement les amants maudits. A peine avais-je donné mon accord... Je sais que ma sœur me reproche certainement de ne pas l'avoir laissé vivre son amour plus tôt, pour en profiter plus longtemps.

Je la laisse faire. Si son ressentiment l'aide à dépasser son deuil, c'est une bonne chose. Hope, en revanche je ne comprends pas. Elijah est venu car il voulait s'assurer que je ne fasse rien d'irrationnel et pour surveiller Kol aussi. Kol est venu pour venger son ami. Bonnie est venue pour sauver son amie. Rebekah est venue pour finir son deuil. Et Hayley est venue pour accompagner Hope. Mais pourquoi elle, elle est venue ? Si ça la dérangeait tant que cela, elle n'avait qu'à rester en Allemagne.

Autre problème, au risque de ressembler à Elijah, Kol m'inquiète. Il semble sans cesse sur le point d'exploser et de commettre une tuerie. Notre présence ici est temporaire et je tiens à ce qu'elle reste anonyme. S'il nous dévoile, en deuil ou non, je le remets dans son cercueil.

Mais tout cela n'est que détail. C'est Caroline qui m'inquiète le plus. Bonnie m'assure que je suis le seul à pouvoir l'aider. Je ne pense pas en être capable. Si jamais elle perd son humanité…

Aussi, la question des loups me perturbe. Quels sont les chances qu'un autre clan ait été maudit comme celui d'Hayley ? Mais comment pourrait-il y avoir des loups en pleine journée ? Je compte sur Davina pour nous fournir des réponses.

N.M.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN :** Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, je voulais m'excuser du retard dans la publication. Je n'ai pas perdu l'inspiration pour cette fiction mais mes partiels arrivent (le 15 décembre) et jusque là, il n'y aura pas de nouvelles publications. Par contre, après, je suis en vacances donc normalement je devrai pouvoir écrire et publier régulièrement :) Ensuite, j'ai conscience que ce chapitre n'est pas forcément des plus clairs. C'est volontaire. C'est un peu le bazar général. Caroline a semé la pagaille et chacun essaye un peu de retomber sur ses pieds. Ce n'est pas gagné...

Enfin, réponse aux reviews :

LaurieBerry2365 : Alors, déjà merci pour ta review :) Ensuite, pour l'ombre sur le lit de Caroline, c'était bien Klaus. Et non Davina n'est pas venue en Allemagne, c'est Klaus et toute la clique qui vient à la NO. Pour Hope, j'ai voulu que les noms qu'elle donne à chacun reflète ses relations. Par exemple, elle voit très peu Kol donc elle l'appelle juste Kol. Et elle est trop fière pour appeler Klaus papa. Elle l'appelle Nik néanmoins. pas Klaus. Pour la réaction de Kol, elle a été explosive... J'espère que ça ne choque pas... Et j'ai d'ailleurs écrit une petite scène sur la discussion Caro/Kol au sujet d'Enzo que j'adore perso :P Bref ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu :)

Marion60 : Oui, les relations Caroline/Hope vont être très compliquées ... Hope est jalouse de Caroline, clairement. Mais Caroline va avoir une sacrée bonne raison de détester Hope... Ce qui va franchement semé la pagaille ;)

Bonnie : Klaus était en Allemagne car il a voulu partir de la NO car... ça c'est un secret ! :P J'ai laissé un début d'indice dans ce chapitre mais j'expliquerai clairement les raisons de son départ plus tard :)

Anonyme : Oui, j'ai voulu faire d'Hope quelqu'un d'un peu comme Katherine. Avec un caractère plus explosif cependant (son côté Klaus :P) et oui, Hope sait vaguement à propos de Caroline mais c'est un sujet dont son père ne voulait pas trop parler donc c'est un peu le tabou familial...

Hlne59 : Oui j' ai compris xD Mais non, pour Hope, sa mère et Elijah sont ensemble depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle se souvienne et elle ne voudra pas remettre ses parents ensemble. Cependant, elle a grandi avec le souvenir de Caroline qui hantait son père. J'ai imaginé Klaus seul dans son bureau en train de dessiner Caroline et Hope est jalouse. Elle ne déteste pas Caroline mais elle ne l'apprécie pas franchement non plus, comme on peut le lire dans ce chapitre...

Alina : C'est normal de ne pas aimer Hope. J'ai voulu qu'elle soit celle qu'on adore détester :P Mais elle n'est pas vraiment méchante. Elle est simplement jalouse de l'affection de Klaus pour Caroline et un peu trop gâtée aussi... Au delà de ça, il y a une raison pour laquelle Hope ne veut pas que Klaus cherche les meurtriers d'Enzo ... ;)

Odessa : Ahahah ! Si tu savais combien de fois mon copain me reproche de trop parler xD je pense que c'est un défaut typiquement féminin ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, j'adore parler donc tes longues reviews me plaisent beaucoup :) Je n'ai pas prévu de faire rentrer de nouvelles espèces mais Klaus a bien eu d'autres femmes dont Camille et ... quelqu'un d'autre dont je tairais le nom pour l'instant car je ne pense pas que ça va plaire xD (une aventure de passage seulement) ainsi que des inconnus mais il n'est jamais retombé vraiment amoureux. Pour ce qui est d'un Klaus "guimautisé" (j'adore aussi) ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Il s'est calmé, certes. Mais en fait on verra plus tard, comme on a commencé à le voir, qu'il s'est calmé car il a prit un gros coup au moral. Par contre, il est toujours lui. S'il faut tuer, il tuera avec plaisir. Après, pour ce qui est de Hope, elle est jalouse effectivement, mais ce n'est pas la seule raison de son comportement :) Et le journal sera bien lu par quelqu'un. Qui, c'est la surprise ! Et oui, Hope, Elijah, Rebekah, Klaus et Hayley vivaient ensemble. Enfin, le coupable du meurtre n'est pas Tyler ou un de ses descendants... Ca aussi c'est la surprise :p

mimi34 : non, Klaus n'est pas un père modèle. En même temps, il n'a pas eu lui même de père modèle. Et il a beau essayer, lui et Hope se ressemble trop pour que ce soit une relation calme...

Merci aussi à Damita, Raven, AnonymousFan, Love The Original Family, Fleur bleue, Douceur, Petit ciel, Carabes, Lea Mikealson et les anonymes pour leurs reviews.

Prochaine publication le 17 décembre ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 – Locator Spell**

Caroline regarda le petit magasin de sorcellerie qui se dressait au coin de la rue. Elle l'avait déjà vu devant elle, il y avait à peine quelques mois. C'était un magasin simple, pas du tout impressionnant ni remarquable. Pourtant, Caroline savait qu'à l'intérieur se trouvait probablement la plus puissante sorcière de sa génération. Davina Claire. Elle était aussi la seule à se souvenir de Klaus. Alors que ce dernier allait entrer dans la boutique, Caroline le stoppa d'une main posée sur son avant-bras.

« Pourquoi personne ne se souvient de toi ici ? » demanda-t-elle.

Un long silence passa où Klaus la fixa, sans doute en train d'essayer de décider ce qu'il pouvait lui dire ou non.

« Lorsque je suis parti, les loups avaient quitté la ville. Et j'ai tué les vampires qu'il restait. » répondit finalement l'hybride. « Les humains ont oubliés au fil des générations. »

Caroline ne se laissa pas convaincre. Elle avait toujours su lorsqu'il cachait quelque chose. Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. En plus de cela, la jeune fille ne pouvait que se rendre compte que Klaus évitait soigneusement de parler d'une personne : Marcel.

« Les sorcières ont une mémoire qui transcende les générations. La gamine dans cette boutique est persuadée que tu es un mythe. » contra la jeune vampire, la main toujours sur l'avant-bras de l'ancien roi de la ville.

« J'ai contraint les sorcières à m'oublier. » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

« Mais pas Davina. » constata Caroline.

« Pas Davina. » confirma Klaus, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres.

Caroline fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? »

« Pourquoi te le dirai-je ? »

Caroline croisa les bras devant la rebuffade et fusilla l'hybride du regard.

« Pour satisfaire ma curiosité ? » proposa-t-elle.

A cela, Klaus sourit une nouvelle fois.

« Ta curiosité fait parti de ton humanité, Caroline. Si je dois te laisser des mystères à résoudre pour que tu la retrouves, ça me va. »

La jeune fille se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Il n'y a pas que cela. » contra-t-elle. « Il s'est passé quelque chose ici. Quelque chose dont tu ne veux pas me parler. Marcel. »

Elle connaissait suffisamment Klaus pour savoir qu'avec lui, l'important n'était pas ce qu'il disait mais, au contraire, ce qu'il ne disait pas. Quelque chose de terrible avait dû se produire. Suffisamment terrible pour faire abandonner à Klaus sa ville chérie. Quelque chose de suffisamment terrible pour que l'hybride préfère ne pas en parler. Pourtant, la ville était encore debout. Il avait juste hypnotisé les habitants pour qu'ils oublient. Sauf Davina. Caroline avait le sentiment effrayant que, avec son humanité entière, elle aurait pu comprendre tout de suite. Là, elle n'y arrivait pas. Pourtant, elle se refusait à creuser dans ses souvenirs, ses sentiments, pour comprendre Klaus, et donc, ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Finalement, devant le silence têtu de l'hybride, Caroline renonça. S'il ne voulait pas en parler, ce n'était pas son problème. Elle haussa les épaules et entra dans le magasin.

« On est fermé. » annonça la voix de la gamine qui tenait déjà la caisse la dernière fois. Caroline soupira.

« La vrai question est : quand êtes-vous ouvert de toute façon ? » répliqua-t-elle.

La gamine leva les yeux de son livre, probablement un grimoire, et elle vit dans son regard qu'elle l'avait reconnue avant qu'elle ne passe directement sur Klaus. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Vous êtes l'homme sur les photos de grand-mère… » murmura-t-elle, ébahie.

A cela, Caroline fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Davina avait-elle des photos de Klaus ?

« Leah, c'est ça ? » demanda Klaus. « Où est Davina ? »

La jeune sorcière indiqua l'arrière du magasin. Lorsque Klaus poussa la porte d'accès à l'arrière-boutique, Caroline sur ses talons, une explosion retentit et la vampire blonde se retrouva projetée en arrière par l'hybride.

Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, Caroline put discerner Davina au milieu de la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tes réflexes ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, Klaus. » dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

« Et tu es devenue aigrie avec le temps. » répliqua l'hybride sur le même ton.

Caroline s'attendait à un combat, même si elle n'en connaissait pas à la raison, quand, à sa grande surprise, la vieille femme au sourire enfantin se jeta dans les bras de l'Originel qui lui rendit son étreinte.

« Cela faisait longtemps. » murmura la sorcière.

Klaus hocha la tête. De son côté, Caroline n'y tint plus, elle explosa.

« Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ?! » cria-t-elle, les bras levés au ciel. « Klaus ! Tu as intérêt à m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ! Je ne comprends ABSOLUMENT rien ! Pourquoi personne ne te connais ici à part Davina ? Pourquoi tu es parti ? Pourquoi vous vous comportez comme les meilleurs amis du monde ? Je. Ne. Comprends. Rien ! Et j'exige une explication ! Maintenant ! »

Un silence surpris tomba sur l'assemblée. Davina se retira des bras de Klaus. Ce dernier éclata d'un rire réellement amusé, presque heureux. Pas son rire cruel habituel.

« Ca, c'est la Caroline que je connais. Mais je ne te dirais rien. La Caroline que je connaissais avant aurait compris d'elle-même. Tu me connais mieux que personne, ou presque. Si tu réfléchis bien, tu comprendras de toi-même. »

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase avec une sorte de chagrin, de deuil, que Caroline ne comprit pas. C'était un sentiment frustrant. Elle voulait comprendre. Elle savait qu'en replongeant dans tout ce qu'elle savait de Klaus, dans sa propre humanité, elle trouverait la solution. Cependant, elle se refusait à replonger dans l'océan de chagrin qu'était ses sentiments. Elle préférait les ignorer que de satisfaire sa curiosité.

« Peu importe, » finit-elle par dire d'une voix neutre. Elle eut l'impression qu'une étincelle s'était éteinte dans le regard de Klaus mais elle l'ignora. « Davina, j'ai besoin de toi pour faire un sort de localisation. Il faut que je trouve un clan de loups-garous. »

La vieille femme libéra une table et plaça une carte dessus.

« As-tu quelque chose qui puisse lier le sort à ce clan ? »

Caroline hésita. Les cris retentissaient à nouveau dans sa tête.

« Je ne suis pas sûre. » murmura-t-elle, les yeux au sol. « J'ai quelque chose qui appartenait à une de leur victime. » Le regard de pitié de Klaus et de Davina était presque assez pour donner envie à Caroline de s'enfuir en courant, de tout oublier, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle devait se venger. Sinon… Sinon, elle n'avait plus rien.

« Ça devrait suffire. » répondit gentiment Davina.

D'un geste tremblant, Caroline retira le collier qu'elle portait autour de son cou. Une croix en argent qu'elle lui avait offert tant d'année auparavant. Elle le tendit à la sorcière et, lorsqu'elle le vit pendre au-dessus de la carte, elle crut perdre la dernière flamme en elle. Davina commença d'incanter alors que Caroline se sentait partir, les yeux fixés sur la croix qui tournoyait devant elle. Elle avait l'impression qu'un gouffre glacé tentait de l'envahir.

« Quelque chose ne va pas. » entendit-elle dire Davina d'une voix qui lui sembla très lointaine. Les cris dans sa tête. Toujours ses cris. Ils avaient disparus pendant quelques jours mais ils étaient revenus désormais. Avec encore plus de puissance. « Quelque chose protège les loups. Un de mes sorts. » reprit Davina.

« Tu as protégé des loups ? » grogna Klaus, apparemment pas ravi.

« Que savez-vous sur ces loups ? » demanda Davina en retour.

Un silence tomba. Ils attendaient probablement que Caroline participe mais elle n'arrivait pas à ôter ses yeux de la croix. Un objet d'une de leurs victimes. Klaus prit le relais devant son silence.

« Caroline les a vu dans les Appalaches. Ils étaient sous forme de loup, en plein jour. »

Le silence retomba. Sauf pour Caroline. Elle avait envie de s'agenouiller dans un coin sombre, les mains sur les oreilles, et tout oublier. Absolument tout.

« Davina. » grogna Klaus. « Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? »

« Tu dois parler avec Hope. » répondit la sorcière. « Ce n'est pas mon secret à dévoiler. »

« Hope ? » demanda l'hybride. « Pourquoi est-ce que ? » Nouveau silence. « Hope … » grogna-t-il finalement, comme s'il avait compris. « Caroline, il faut que l'on… » Cette dernière fixait toujours la croix dans les mains de Davina. « Caroline ! » appela Klaus.

Soudain, une main la saisit à la mâchoire et elle se retrouva face à des grands yeux bleus brillant d'une flamme qu'elle leur envia et qui l'effraya à la fois.

« Caroline, j'ai besoin que tu restes avec moi. » ordonna Klaus. Ou implora. Elle ne savait plus vraiment.

« Comment fais-tu ? » demanda-t-elle au bord des larmes. Elle avait fait de son mieux. Pour rester forte. Pour tout oublier. Pour ignorer sa douleur, son humanité. Mais en face de ses yeux bleus qui avaient fait battre son cœur si fort autrefois, elle n'arrivait pas à empêcher son humanité de revenir la noyer sous le chagrin. « Comment fais-tu pour être toujours aussi fort ? Il t'ait arrivé tant de choses. Tes propres parents ont passé mille ans à te haïr et à vouloir te tuer et toi, tu restes si fort. Tu as perdu des frères, des femmes, des amis, tant de gens… Pourquoi tu es toujours debout ? Pourquoi tu es toujours le seul debout ? » demanda-t-elle finalement avec une pointe de jalousie.

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, laissant un sillon brûlant sur sa peau d'ivoire. Et pourtant, malgré l'orage dans les yeux bleus en face d'elle, il la regardait toujours sans ciller, sans frémir. Comment faisait-il ?

« Je vais vous laisser. » murmura Davina. Une porte claqua. Klaus passa une main contre sa joue, les larmes roulant désormais contre sa peau plus foncée que celle de la jeune fille.

« Tu te trompes, Caroline. Je ne suis pas toujours fort. Je n'ai pas toujours été debout. Pendant mille ans, j'ai laissé un chemin de sang et de flamme derrière moi. Je vivais dans la peur, dans la haine, dans la mort. J'ai planté des dagues dans le cœur de mes frères, dans celui de Rebekah. Je les haïssais tous. Autant que je les aimais. J'ai même fini par me haïr moi-même. La haine me protégeait. Mais toi, toi Caroline, tu es quelqu'un de bien mieux que moi. Tu es incapable de relâcher ta colère sur des innocents. D'oublier ton chagrin pour devenir un monstre. Alors tu restes bloquée au milieu. Entre le monstre vampire qui sommeille en toi et ton humanité si brillante. »

Caroline craqua et fondit littéralement en larmes. Elle n'était pas aussi bien que Klaus ne le croyait. C'était impossible. Elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle alors que les bras de Klaus la rattrapaient. Il la prit dans ses bras avec douceur et continua.

« Tu sais comment je m'en suis sorti ? » demanda-t-il. « Malgré le fait que je refusais de le voir à cette époque, je n'étais jamais seul. Elijah et Rebekah étaient toujours avec moi. Mais il n'était pas suffisant. Il se contentait de m'accompagner dans mon carnage. Et puis un jour, un bébé vampire avec de grosses boucles blondes et de grands yeux bleus est apparu dans ma vie. Elle était faible et fragile et pourtant, en à peine quelques mois, elle lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle me connaissait parfois mieux que ma propre famille. Un jour, alors que le bébé vampire était mourant à cause de moi, elle m'a dit que je n'étais pas cruel parce que j'étais un monstre mais parce que je souffrais, et que j'étais donc aussi humain qu'elle. Et… J'ai eu envie de la croire. C'est ironique, pas vrai ? Que le bébé vampire soit la rédemption de l'Hybride Originel… »

Quelque part pendant son discours, les pleurs de Caroline avait cessé. Elle se concentrait uniquement sur sa voix, sur son odeur, sur sa chaleur.

« Caroline, écoute le conseil du vieux vampire que tu trouves si fort. Ne laisse pas ton humanité disparaître. Elle est ta plus grande force. Oui, tu vas souffrir. Oui, ce sera terrible. Mais Bonnie sera là. » Il hésita. « Je serai là. Pour toujours et à jamais. » Murmura-t-il si bas qu'elle manqua ne pas l'entendre.

* * *

><p>Quand Caroline retourna avec Klaus dans la villa qu'il possédait, Bonnie lisait dans la cour.<p>

« Je dois parler avec Hope. » annonça l'hybride. « Tu devrais parler avec Bonnie. »

Caroline hocha la tête et déglutit. Elle était toujours un peu secouée par sa discussion avec Klaus. Après leur discussion, elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle lui avait tout dit. Les cris qui résonnaient dans sa tête, sa peur de récupérer tous ses sentiments, la peur d'être débordée par tant de chagrin, la solitude qu'elle ressentait depuis la mort d'Enzo. Klaus l'avait écoutée en silence, la serrant un peu plus fort lorsqu'elle en avait besoin jusqu'à ce que finalement, elle n'ait plus rien à dire. Toujours en silence, il avait rattaché la chaîne en argent autour de son cou et ils avaient quitté la pièce.

Klaus avait raison, elle devait parler avec Bonnie. Mais pas tout de suite. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être le seul qui comprenait vraiment sa peine, à qui elle devait parler d'abord. Elle était terrorisée.

« Où est Kol ? » demanda-t-elle à son amie d'enfance.

Cette dernière releva la tête, surprise.

« Il boude dans sa chambre. » répondit-elle néanmoins.

Caroline hocha la tête et partit en direction de la chambre de Kol.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Caroline poussa la porte de la chambre de l'Originel, elle entendit les sons typiques d'un jeu vidéo. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas à l'intérieur qu'il l'avait déjà reconnue.<p>

« Va-t-en. » lui lança-t-il.

Caroline inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Elle allait avoir besoin de courage.

« Kol, je veux te parler. » Rien. « Je veux m'excuser. » Toujours rien. Elle avança d'un pas de plus. Il l'ignora. Il ne la rejeta pas non plus. Elle avança donc encore et s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui.

« Je sais que j'aurai dû te prévenir. Surtout toi. Encore plus que Bonnie ou que quiconque. Tu avais le droit de savoir. »

Kol ne répondit rien mais Caroline remarqua qu'il ne jouait plus aussi sérieusement. Il l'écoutait.

« Enzo était ton ami, je sais. Mais c'était mon… » Sa gorge se contracta. « Je n'ai pas fait exprès de ne rien te dire. »

« Non, » finit par dire Kol, « tu n'as pas fait exprès. Tu as juste oublié le centenaire passé ensemble. Tu sais, celui où j'ai fait les bars avec ce mec là… Enzo. Juste une vague connaissance pour moi. Tu as raison. Pas la peine de me prévenir s'il lui arrive quelque chose. »

Caroline ravala la salive qui lui brûlait la gorge. Elle ne voulait pas repenser à leurs moments ensemble.

« Kol, je sais que toi, tu peux me comprendre. Tu aurais réagi pareil. Enfin, tu aurais laissé un chemin de cadavre derrière toi mais… Tu te serais renfermé sur toi-même aussi. » Silence. Caroline prit cela pour un oui. Le jeu était en pause. « J'étais, je suis toujours, anéantie… Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Pendant un an, j'ai erré comme une marionnette sans fil… Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne pensais qu'à me venger. Mais tu as raison, ça n'excuse rien. J'aurai dû te le dire. Je suis désolée. »

Un silence lourd passa avant que Kol ne finisse par dire quelque chose.

« Un an. J'ai passé un an à faire le tour de ces maudites plages avec Bonnie. Un an avec absolument aucun souci en tête. Un an pendant lequel Enzo était mort. Un an pendant lequel ses meurtriers vivaient librement. »

Soudain, Caroline comprit la colère de Kol. Il n'était pas vraiment furieux après elle. Il se sentait coupable. Coupable d'avoir été heureux alors que son ami était mort.

« Tu ne savais pas, Kol. » répondit la vampire.

« Et c'est de ta faute ! » finit par exploser l'Originel en jetant sa manette contre un mur. Cette dernière explosa en un million de petites pièces noires.

« Je sais. Je suis désolée. »

« Oh mais arrête de t'excuser ! » rugit Kol, visiblement de plus en plus frustré alors qu'il se levait pour faire les cents pas. « Tu sais ce qui m'a le plus saoulé Barbie quand je t'ai vu ? » demanda-t-il. Non, elle ne savait pas. « C'est que, puisqu'Enzo était mort, je pensais voir sa copine, toute plume dehors, prête à en découdre et à tous nous envoyer à la charge. Une fille qui allait me hurler dessus pour oser lui mettre ma colère sur le dos. Et à la place, qu'est-ce que j'ai trouvé ? Une chiffe molle. Je te l'ai déjà dit à ce moment, Enzo serait déçu. »

Soudain quelque chose tiqua à l'intérieur de Caroline. Une émotion qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Pas la haine, non, ça, elle connaissait bien. Non, un curieux mélange de colère et d'exaspération. Un sentiment spécialement dédié à Kol.

« Une chiffe molle ? Une chiffe molle ! » s'exclama-t-elle en bondissant sur ses pieds, nez-à-nez avec l'Originel. « Je t'emmerde, Kol Mikaelson ! Je ne suis pas une chiffe molle ! J'ai du chagrin ! Et excuse-moi si je ne casse pas le mobilier comme toi ! Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas perdre la boule et, oui, j'ai un peu de mal. Mais je peux te jurer que quand j'aurai retrouvé ceux qui ont fait ça, toute ta créativité meurtrière ne sera rien comparée à la mienne ! Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que c'est ? De rêver toutes les nuits de sa mort ? C'est … c'est… » La colère de Caroline était redescendue et elle perdait ses mots. En face d'elle, Kol semblait plus calme aussi. Il avait même retrouvé son sourire en coin typique.

« Rêve de la façon dont tu les tueras plutôt. Tu verras, Barbie, tu dormiras mieux. » Il ébouriffa ses boucles blondes sous les grognements de la jeune fille. « C'est ce que je fais. » murmura-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

><p>Hope était tranquillement dans sa chambre en train de défaire ses valises quand la voix de son père raisonna.<p>

« Hope, je dois te parler. Davina m'a dit que tu pouvais m'expliquer pourquoi un de ses propres sorts protégeait les loups… »

La jeune hybride frissonna.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN :** Me voilà de retour ! Enfin en vacances ! Je suis désolée du retard mais j'ai eu un souci de voiture et j'ai donc été privé de mon ordinateur pendant troi jours (l'horreur soit dit en passant, heureusement que j'avais ma liseuse) Cependant, moi revoilà et j'espère avoir le temps d'écrire dès demain :) Dans ce chapitre, Caroline retrouve petit à petit toute ses émotions. C'est un peu les montagnes russes pour elle mais cela va lui permettre de redevenir celle qu'elle était. Enfin pas vraiment ce qu'elle était, car des événements comme ceux là changent une personnalité, mais au plus proche de ce qu'elle était. Personnellement, mon moment préféré n'est pas avec Klaus (moment que j'ai écrit après regardé des vidéos Klaus/Caroline sur Youtube histoire de me remettre dans l'ambiance) mais celui avec Kol. J'adore la dynamique de ces deux là. Par contre j'ai peur que ceux qui n'ont pas lu Devil May Care ne comprennent pas trop...

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Fan-of-vampire-diaries** : Je sais, je sais, personne n'aime Hope. Enfin si soit on l'adore soit on l'a hait. Personnellement, je l'aime bien mais je reconnais qu'elle est détestable. De toute façon, c'est un peu comme dans la vraie vie. Tout le monde n'est pas gentil et plein de bonnes intentions tout le temps xD Pour ce qui est de la confrontation Hope/Klaus, ca vient au prochain chapitre. Et les moments de couples seront forcément de plus en plus présent :)

**LaurieBerry2365 :** Alors déjà, j'espère que la petite confrontation Kol/Caroline de ce chapitre répond à tes questions sur le silence de Caroline et que ce passage t'a plu :) La raison du départ de Klaus est secrète. Pour l'instant ;) Aucun mystère ne résiste à Caroline bien longtemps ! Idem pour la discussion Hope/Hayley. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus car cela fait partie des réponses des prochains chapitres. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu et que, normalement, il répond à certaines de tes questions.

**Kahoko.S :** AhAhAh ! Enfin une personne qui aime Hope (en plus de moi) ! Elle a caractère de cochon mais je l'adore quand même xD Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas répondre à toutes tes questions car cela fait partie de la suite. Par contre pour les sorties nocturnes de Kol ce sera dans les bonus de Devil May Care... Lorsque j'aurai retrouvé le fichier... Oui, j'avoue shame on me mais j'ai perdu le fichier des bonus. Sinon je le réécrirais dans la semaine et j'essaierai de publier mais cela risque d'être compliqué avec les fêtes de fin d'année. En tout cas, on a au moins revu Kol dans ce chapitre :) C'est déjà ça.

**Luah 07 :** Ah ! First english review. I hesitate a long time about whether I should reply in english or not. Well, I chose english since it seems it's your language. So, I'm glad you like the story so far. I hope to hear from you about this chapter too :)

**Odessa :** J'ai bien rit en lisant ta review. "Horreur ! Des femmes dans la vie de Klaus ". Donc je te rassure déjà, Camille n'est pas un vampire. En fait Klaus a bien eu des aventures (un homme a ses besoins hein !) mais j'aime l'idée que malgré toutes ces femmes, Caroline soit toujours restée une constante dans son esprit. Donc il y eu camille, il y a la sorcière rousse Genevieve, et d'autres... Mais aucun vrai amour bien sur sinon c'est pas drôle ! xD Pour ce qui est du retour à la NO etc... Tu présumes bien. Je n'en dirai pas plus pour ne pas spoiler les autres ;) et oui Hope fait des crises pour rien. C'est LA sale gosse pas excellence xD Pauvre Klaus ! Quel portrait tu fais de lui ! 25 labrador ! xD Non, son ras-le-bol de la NO vient de quelque chose mais je me suis aussi inspiré du fait qu'il vit depuis très longtemps et qu'il a perdu l'envie de se battre pour des choses passés. (J'avoue que je lis les bouquins de True Blood et que je me suis un peu inspiré de leur philosophie sur ça.) Encore désolée du retard et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu.

**Carabes :** J'ai fait exprès de faire Hope détestable parce que ça m'amuse xD. J'adore toujours les garces dans les séries donc j'ai crée la mienne :P Et vu que j'aime bien Hayley, ça doit ressortir dans mon écriture, surement ...

Merci aussi à** Love-the-Original-Family, Douceur, Marion60, Lea Michaelson, Hlne59, mimi34, petit ciel, damita et alina**. J'adore lire et relire vos reviews. J'ai toujours envie d'écrire après !

**Pour ceux non-inscrits **: je vais essayer de publier le prochain chapitre d'ici mardi pour me faire pardonner de mon retard mais ce n'est pas gagné. Je n'ai pas commencé d'écrire et j'ai d'autres histoire en cours... Bref, promis je ferais de mon mieux ! Et non, ces retards ne sont pas dû au manque d'inspiration, rassurez vous :)


End file.
